


Discourse

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Crack [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the cast of a galaxy far far away engages in fandom.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Crack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943092
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Star Wars Crack





	Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this blowing off some steam.

“You know, this is a hell of a breath of fresh air.”

Poe and Ben stood in front of the holotheater in that moment, looking up at the flashing neon sign that advertised the latest _Star Adventures_ holo. They’d gotten permission from Uncle Luke to go and watch the holo, though if Ben was to be perfectly honest, he didn’t really need “permission” when he and Poe were both legal adults. 

_Star Adventures_. Stars, Ben hadn’t seen one of those in a while. Not since...

He tried not to think of the things he had missed ever since he had gone to the Jedi Academy. 

“Hey.” Poe sent him a reassuring smile. “You know, I’ve got you. I’ve got your back.”

”The fearless Jedi and the fearless pilot?” Ben didn’t feel fearless, but he could say that Poe was definitely fearless. “Sounds good to me!”

***

They paid their way in, using their credits to buy the popcorn. Poe sighed. “You know, it’s surreal that this is happening after I came back from Kijimi,” he said. 

“Pretty surreal," Ben said. “I have to say, the character of Kira should be interesting.” A beat. “I can’t believe they have a character named after my Aunt Qi’ra.”

”I’m sure she’s flattered,” Poe said lightly. 

They turned to look at each other. Despite Ben’s worry about how the holo would turn out, he was excited. He just hoped Poe would be happy. Poe deserved to be happy. 

***

The lights dimmed. The fanfare played. And even then, Ben found himself sucked in to the story of Kira, a farmgirl from the village of Tuanul who was drawn into an adventure to destroy a system-annihilator.

”Think they might have, um, been borrowing a bit from history?” Poe said softly. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Ben said. “Then again, I guess they all do.”

”True. Though what are the odds that they’d actually try something like this?”

Ben couldn’t help but freeze, in that moment, remembering his visions. A series of red lasers almost like comets shooting across a bleak galactic sky...

”Ben?” Poe said, gently. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

”S’okay. Just...” Ben sighed. “I’ve been having a lot of nightmares.”

Poe didn’t say anything. Just reached over, squeezed his hand. 

Ben couldn’t say he was complaining at all. 

***

”That was...pretty good,” Ben said even as they left the theater. "Think I needed that.” Then, “I missed you, you know. When you were at Kijimi.”

”I missed you too.” Poe said. Then, “Man, I gotta say...it’s really weird, but I felt bad for Darth Caedus. The Sith guy.”

”I dunno,” Ben said. “I dunno why he’d fall. I mean, he had a family who loved him...”

Poe shifted uncomfortably. It was clear to Ben that he’d hit a nerve.

”Well,” Poe said, “People don’t always fall because of family issues, and parents aren’t gods. And while we’re on the subject, teenagers can be stupid.”

”You’re not stupid,” Ben said. 

“I did a stupid thing.”

”You were tricked,” Ben said. “It’s not your fault the Spice Runners tricked an innocent kid.”

”I guess not.”

Silence. 

“So, you think John Doe and Darth Caedus are ex-boyfriends?” Ben said lightly. John Doe was the bounty hunter in the movie. Kind, like Poe. Ben didn’t know if he’d ever taken his mask off. And hell, Caedus hadn’t either. 

Poe laughed. “Yes! You saw it too?”

”Yeah, just the...thing, and the thing...”

Poe smiled. Ben doubted he could get enough of Poe smiling. “Yeah. Those things. Come on. Let’s go home. Maybe write some fanfiction.”

”Yeah.” Ben said. “Let’s.”


End file.
